


Dawn of Realization

by xSaffire55x



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Torture, Wendigos, might add pairings later, rape/non con, trigger warnings won't occur until way later and will be marked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSaffire55x/pseuds/xSaffire55x
Summary: They would have never known if one thing hadn't changed.  They would have accepted this hoax without batting a single eye but now they knew better.  Things that had occurred before the Wendigo incident come to light.  Eyes are opened to the true horrors that occurred, not only on the mountain, but also off of the mountain.  And lastly, what was seen as a betrayal is now seen as nothing more than a bigger tragedy than the Washington twins' disappearance and death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Majority of the dialogue is taken directly from the game. I do not own Until Dawn, its' characters, or its' dialogue.  
> And the later chapters that do have trigger warnings are written in a way that they can be skipped and the people that skip it will still know everything, just not in detail (so only the damage and not what caused it)  
> (For this chapter)Trigger Warning: None

“Josh…?”

“Oh, oh very good! Every one of you! Got my name! And after all you’ve been through! Good, good-good-good. I mean, how does that feel?”

As he spoke, Sam and Mike quickly got over their initial shock and hurried over to Chris and Ashley and were quick in untying them. Chris was too numb though and just sat there, staring at his best friend. Sam put her hand on his shoulder sympathetically as she too stared at Josh. 

“Right? How does it feel? Do you enjoy feeling terrorized? Humiliated? I mean, panicked? All those emotions that my sisters got to feel once one year ago! Only guess what? They didn’t get to laugh it off! No! Nope! No no no! They’re gone!”

They could only stare at him as he continued his rant. “I don’t know if you noticed this, Josh, but none of us are laughing.” Mike retorted aggressively, leaning as if to take a step forward.

Mike now stood in front of the group while Ashley was still in the back near the other two as Chris simply couldn’t convince himself to stand up, nor was he even sure his legs could hold him up.

“Oh come, come-come-come-come on. Why the long faces? Come on! It’s good to get the heart racing every now and then right? And race they did, I mean, everyone one of you, just pitter-pat, pitter-pat! I hope you appreciated my little phantasmogorical spectacle!”

He then turned and showed them on a screen the footage of Ashley slightly freak out when the candle was turned on, almost randomly and with no help, though now they knew different. They now knew the tanned man had planned all of this, for who knows how long, just for revenge.

“I mean, no detail too small! No opportunity missed! It was such a delight to play the puppet master to all of your Pavlovian panic!”

The clips continued showing as he went around the house creating all the ghosts as he continued to speak “And all that gore? I mean, gore, there was gore galore!!! Fake bodies…I mean, God that shit was expensive!”

At this declaration Chris had narrowed his eyes slightly and started to actually look at the man in overalls.

The screen quickly changed to show what happened in that shed when Chris had his decision between the two people he cared most about. At the time it felt like a huge decision, and in Chris’ mind it still was, but now he considered the idea that no matter what he chose, it was always going to be his best friend that was killed “And no retakes! Nope, nope, nope, only double takes! You should have seen your faces. Hook, line and sinker, for every little stinker!”

“You’re crying out for help…Josh, come on, you wanted to get caught didn’t you?” Sam tried to reason with him.

Sam were the twins’ best friend and one of Josh’s closest. She knew this wasn’t like him. Sure he had his episodes and his down days but this was not the Josh she knew.

Here though, the man in the overalls, his voice became slightly deeper and a tad more menacing (yet only Chris and Mike noticed) “Oh sure. I’m totally just crying out for help. ‘Help me! Oh help me! Help help.’ Come on!! Come on! It was just for fun! I mean, so you got a little bit of egg on your face, right? Nobody got hurt—“

“Well he’s definitely off his meds.” Chris cut him off.

This was not his best friend. Even without his meds Josh wasn’t like this. Did it all really destroy him that much? Chris didn’t know anymore.

But before Chris could continue, the tan man cut him off with his voice growing even deeper and now Sam and Ashley noticed.

“Aw come on, you guys. Revenge is the best medicine. Come on, you guys are all going to thank me when you guys become internet sensations!”

Chris stopped his examination of Josh’s forearms and turned to stare into the man’s eyes before uttering almost in disbelief, “Wait…what?”

“Oh you better believe this little puppy is going viral ladies and germs. I mean we got unrequited love. We got, we got blood! I don’t think there’s enough hard drives in China to count all the view we’re gonna get, you guys.”

To the shock of everyone, he simply moved away when Mike came swinging at him with the bat screaming about how Jessica was dead. This went on for a full minute with the two of them almost in a dance of Mike swinging and the other dodging. Mike was consumed in anger at the little smirk that was on the other male’s face when he stumbled and Mike took the chance and managed to grab his shirt which then ripped from the momentum to reveal his bare torso.

“Wait!” Chris yelled before Mike could knock him unconscious, staring at the guy’s exposed back, “Just wait a moment!”

The others all stared at Chris with a mix of emotions: confusion, understanding, or malice. Sam’s eyes flickered from the bare torso to Chris while Chris swallowed harshly and the captured man said, “Come on! You guys, guys-guys-guys don’t do this!”

But Sam was completely focused on the clear tanned skin as she whispered, “I don’t believe it…”

Mike tightened his grip on his prisoner as he kept glancing between Chris and Sam before Sam closed her eyes almost in defeat and asked in the same soft tone, “How long?”

“How long what?!” Ashley yelled from the background, almost forgotten.

Mike’s eyes held the question Ashley had just yelled, but the remaining three ignored them as the man gave a harsh chuckle and said with a twisted grin, “At least 6 months”

“You mean it wasn’t the whole time?” Chris needed to have it clarified. He needed to know because this changed everything. This changed the prank, this changed those 6 months, this changed every single detail.

He started to laugh now, “No it wasn’t, and you guys didn’t even notice, didn’t even suspect. What kind of friends are you, especially my so called best friends to never even notice?”

“What the hell is he talking about?” Mike finally demanded.

“Is he still there?” Chris was angry now as he waited for his answer, “Tell me!”

The man simply laughed before Chris lost his temper and punched the man in the cheek. He took the punch but was chuckling as everyone else looked at Chris in surprise, almost horror. “Yes.”

Chris stumbled back and sat down heavily in his chair and whispered, “All that time…”

Sam seemed to finally understand what Chris had asked and closed her eyes with her hands behind her head as a couple of tears leaked out.

Chris now held his head in hands with his elbows on his knees, refusing to look at the tan male now, and took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave some kudos or comments down below. I hope you all enjoyed and I will be hopefully updating soon.


End file.
